


Sequins

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon loses a bet.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sequins

**Author's Note:**

> "from a meme? Also, never bet against a ninja."
> 
> ???

"Keep smiling," Riku demanded as Aerith pulled a camera from some hidden pocket of her outfit. Leon clenched his teeth and tried his best.

"Say 'I'm wearing a sequin-covered jacket around town because I lost a bet', Leon!" Aerith yelled, waving and snapping a quick picture. "And lose bets more often!"

"You're all having too much fun with this," Leon commented as Aerith gestured that she'd be leaving.

"Exactly the point," Riku replied, trying not to smirk. "Besides, ten more minutes and you can go home."

"And take it off and burn it before Yuffie gets any other ideas," Leon added. One of the duck trio appeared with a camera. Leon sighed.

"I can help you get out of it," Riku said almost off-handedly as he stepped out of the frame.

"Should have helped me get out of this entire mess..." Leon said through a fake smile. "You helped me get into it."

"Just be happy the matching pants didn't fit." Riku chuckled. There was the familiar click of a shutter and Leon relaxed as best he could.

"Nine more minutes?" Leon questioned.

Riku glanced at his arm, ignoring that he didn't wear a watch. He smiled and nodded his head in the direction of Leon's house. "Yuffie will never know."


End file.
